Everready (The Religion)
Everready (The Religion) is the fifth studio album by American rapper Tech N9ne. It was released on November 7, 2006, and is his second release on Strange Music, and included a "collector's edition" CD that featured music from all of Strange's current roster at the time. The album is very popular among fans and considered by Tech N9ne himself to be among his best work, and several songs from it have been featured across a number of different media. In particular, "Caribou Lou" has sold upwards of 500,000 copies, becoming Tech N9ne's first and so far only gold-certified record. The album sold 22,000 copies in its first week of release and has sold around 264,000 to date. Reception RapReviews gave the album an 8/10, breaking down the scoring as an 8/10 for music and 8/10 for lyrics. Track Listing 'Disc 1: Everready' 'Disc 2: Strange Music Library' Samples *"No Can Do" features a sample of "I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" by Hall & Oates *"Welcome To the Midwest" features a sample of "Sway" by Dean Martin *"Bout Ta Bubble" features samples of "Beat Box" by Art of Noise and "Spoonin' Rap" by Spoonie Gee *"Caribou Lou" features a sample of "Carlos Rossi" by E-40 *"The Rain" features a sample of "Rain" by Yoko Kanno and the Seatbelts Notes *"The Rain" and "Come Gangsta" also appear on the digital version of Tech N9ne's 2010 mixtape Bad Season *"Caribou Lou" and "Night and Day" appear on the Alpha Dog soundtrack *A slightly different version of "Holy War" appears on Prozak's 2008 album Tales From the Sick *Eminem was originally slated to appear on "My World", but had to bow out after his best friend, Proof, was killed. *Twista was originally slated to appear on "Welcome To the Midwest", but did not get his vocals sent back in time for mastering. *A remix of "Welcome To the Midwest" was made featuring a new verse from Kutt Calhoun, but this version has never been released so far and is only performed in concerts. *"Jellysickle" and "My Wife, My Bitch, My Girl" both appear on the soundtrack to the video game 25 To Life. *"The Beast" appears on the soundtrack to the video game Madden NFL 2006. It was also used by MMA fighter Gilbert Menendez as entrance music at the 2009 Strikeforce Event "Carano Vs. Cyborg". *"Riot Maker" was used by TNA Wrestling as the theme music to their Hard Justice pay-per-view. *"Caribou Lou" has been used in the MTV television show My Super Sweet 16. *Tech's verse on "My World" received ''The Source ''magazine's "Hip Hop Quotable" recognition for the month of November 2006, a monthly honor given to a standout verse from an album released that month. Singles *Bout Ta Bubble *That Owl *Trapped Peak Chart Positions US Billboard 200 (50) US Independent (2) US R&B (23) US Rap (11) Personnel Alyia Yates: featured performer, track 17 (disc 1) Boy Big: featured performer, track 7 (disc 2) Brotha Lynch Hung: featured performer/writer, track 15 (disc 1) Dalima: featured performer/writer, track 15 (disc 1) Da Riffs: producer, track 19 (disc 1) E-40: featured performer, track 8 (disc 1) Krizz Kaliko: featured performer, tracks 3-4, 7, 9, 12, 16, 18-19, 21 (disc 1), 3-4, 10, 13-15 (disc 2); writer, tracks 3-4, 9, 12-13, 16-18, 20 (disc 1), 2, 4, 15 (disc 2); additional vocals, tracks 2, 6, 13, 17 (disc 1) Kutt Calhoun: featured performer, tracks 18 (disc 1), 4, 9-10 (disc 2); writer, tracks 12, 18 (disc 1), 4, 9-10 (disc 2) Lecoya Lejeune: additional vocals, track 17 (disc 1) Legendary Traxster: producer, track 15 (disc 1) Makzilla: writer, tracks 4, 17 (disc 1) Mark Causley: producer/drums/writer, tracks 5-6 (disc 2) Michael Scott: producer/guitar/writer, tracks 5-6 (disc 2) Mike E. Clark: featured performer, tracks 11-12 (disc 2); producer, tracks 11-12 (disc 2); writer, track 12 (disc 2) Mista Royce: producer, track 3 (disc 2) Phil Thacker: producer/bass/writer, tracks 5-6 (disc 2) Polyhedron: producer, track 17 (disc 1) Powerdise: featured performer/producer/writer, tracks 5-6 (disc 2) Preston Middleton: producer, track 8 (disc 2) Prozak: featured performer/writer, tracks 11-12 (disc 2) Raw Beats: producer, track 7 (disc 2) Reign Yates: additional vocals, track 17 (disc 1) Rick Rock: producer, tracks 3, 8, 11 (disc 1) Robert Rebeck: producer, track 15 (disc 2); co-producer, tracks 2 (disc 1), 5-6 (disc 2) Rune Rask: producer, tracks 9, 12 (disc 1) Seven: producer, tracks 4-7, 13, 16, 18 (disc 1), 2, 9-10, 13-14 (disc 2) Skatterman: featured performer/writer, track 2 (disc 1), tracks 7-8 (disc 2) Snug Brim: featured performer/writer, track 2 (disc 1), tracks 7-8 (disc 2) Tech N9ne: album artist; writer, tracks 2-9, 11-21 (disc 1), 1-4, 9, 15 (disc 2); additional vocals, tracks 5-8, 10-14 (disc 2); featured performer, track 15 (disc 2); producer, track 2 (disc 1) Tom Sawyer: DJ/producer/writer, tracks 5-6 (disc 2) Troo.L.S.: co-producer, tracks 9, 12 (disc 1) TyJilla: producer, track 20 (disc 1) Tyler Lyon: co-producer, track 2 (disc 1) Walter Canady: producer, track 7 (disc 2) Yukmouth: additional vocals, track 13 (disc 1)